Midnight Sun Continued from Complications
by Superlarks
Summary: Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun continued from half way through Chapter 11 complications, haven't completed it yet. Only a few pages. Sorry. My first story.


_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, Midnight Sun and all the characters written about below belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything. Just here for entertainment and reviews. Thanks._

As I sped home I thought of what I was about to face and cringed. I wasn't looking forwards to Rosalie's unbearable tantrums. I took solace in the fact that I would soon be back with the object of my obsession. I was truly surprised at how much I enjoyed having Bella know who I was. It was like a great weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I knew I shouldn't feel this way but the joy overruled the pain and I was still smiling when I parked the car in the garage.

Alice awaited me. _I would wipe that smile of your face, you're in for a hell of a lecture. _

I sighed and quickly composed my face, knowing that feeling content would not help with what was coming. As I entered the front room I could already hear Rosalie's fuming thoughts. I tried to block them out, an unsuccessful attempt, as she was 'shouting' at the top of her lungs. Jasper didn't look happy either, although _he_ looked worried rather than angry.

_Does he really think this could work?_

I heard them all, Jasper's doubts. Rosalie's insults, Esme's worries, Alice's eagerness, Emmett's indecisiveness, and Carlisle's pride. I looked around the room and nodded at every member of my 'peculiar' family.

"We've already had this discussion." I prompted to start. "Say what you want to say." I added exasperated.

"How could you?" Rosalie shouted, spotting her cue, her voice flying up an octave or two. "You corrupted everything we built here! Everything! I mean to fall in love with a _human!" _She spat the word out in disgust. "Only you would be so stupid!"

I waited for her to finish. I didn't feel like arguing. This frustrated her even more. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Rosalie." Esme pleaded in her gentle voice. "Leave him be. He's happy can't you see that? It'll all work out fine."

I wished so badly that it would. I knew it was impossible that someday soon we would have to leave because Bella was human, and nothing could be changed about that. I wouldn't _let_ anyone change that. I couldn't just come waltzing in and ruin this poor girl's life. For the moment though I would stay and nothing would change my mind.

"I can watch out for them." Alice added encouragingly. "I'll warn Edward when something could happen, like I have before." She smiled at me. I knew what she really wanted underneath, but I nevertheless felt grateful towards her.

Jasper was debating who's side to take. I could hear it in his thoughts. In the end, however, he sided with Alice and flitted to her side, alongside me. Carlisle and Esme were there, too. Carlisle comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find a way, son. You deserve this."

I wasn't so sure about that, but I looked at him lovingly and nodded. All of a sudden I heard a slam and then a smash. Rosalie had walked out and slammed the door so hard taking it off its hinges. It fell to the floor noisily dust rising up around it. Emmett smiled apologetically but play punched me in the shoulder.

"Still think you're insane, but whatever you want bro."

I sighed glad that that was over and done with. I knew I would need to fine tune my cars by myself for a while, as Rosalie would not be on speaking terms with me for a long time, let alone do me a favour.

I was eager run to forks right there and then, but I knew that Bella would still be awake. So I sat myself down at the piano and worked on the lullaby I had composed for her.

When I was sure that Bella would be asleep, I left the house, eager to escape the tense atmosphere that had filled that quiet evening. I slipped through the window and was glad to find Bella lying in her bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. I looked at her for a while, wondering at her beauty and how it had escaped me on that first day I had seen her. I wondered how anyone could see her as "plain'. I sat in the rocking chair and watched over her quietly. She seemed to be sleeping roughly again. I frowned puzzled. She didn't look cold. She stretched out her hands in the air in front of her, frequently. She looked like she was reaching out hesitantly. Suddenly I felt a hint of that same electric energy that had charged the afternoon. I grasped the chair to keep from reaching out, too. How I longed to touch her, run my fingers along the side of her arm, form a cup under her chin with my hand… I couldn't let my thoughts take that direction. I distracted myself by inspecting her room. By now I knew the paperback titles, which I had been so desperate to explore before. I was about to inspect her CD collection when she mumbled.

"Edward." Her hand reached out again. I jumped and sat back down, afraid that if I moved even an inch I would lose control and grab her hand. Bella rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more. I quietly whispered her name and begun to sing her the lullaby I had composed. It seemed to help and after a while she sank back to sleep, relaxed and peaceful.

Sunrise came swiftly. I raced home, changed and got the car.

_Suppose we'll be riding with Rosalie again. _Alice thought disappointed and a little annoyed.

I smiled at her apologetically and said "You know you love me, right?" I winked and stepped into the car ignoring the:

_Just until I get to meet Bella._ Alice thought smugly.

I waited until Chief Swan's cruiser had left, until I parked the car in the drive. I saw Bella peek through the curtains, excitement in her eyes. I smiled at the thought, hope swelling again in my chest. I appeared not to notice as Bella locked the door without bothering to lock the deadbolt. She stepped towards the car rather shyly. She got in and I smiled encouragingly happiness welling inside me at the thought of having her to me for the whole day. She was wearing a brown turtleneck and jeans; the top matched the colour of her eyes although it was nowhere near as beautiful.

"Good morning." I greeted her. "How are you today?" I inspected her face genuinely curious about how she felt today.

"Good, thank you." She suddenly appeared radiant and she did really look good, except for the circles under her eyes.

"You look tired." I stated, curious as to why she had had such a restless night.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied reflexively hiding her face behind a curtain of her hair.

"Neither could I," I teased her, her radiance rubbing off on me. I started the car and the engine purred to life. I drove slower so not to worry her and prolong the time I had with her.

She laughed, her quiet, beautiful laugh. " I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."

"I'd wager you did." I smiled at the fact how calmly and matter of factly she discussed my strange habits. Almost as if it was an every day thing.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked curiously.

I wondered what she would think of me if I told her. I chuckled anticipating her reaction to be the opposite of what I'd imagined. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions."

"Oh that's right. What do you want to know?"

I thought about that for a split second. I decided to start with the simple. "What's your favourite colour?"

She rolled her eyes. "It changes form day to day."

"What's your favourite colour today?" Was she always going to be different? I guess I knew the answer to that one. It was like she was born to fascinate me.

"Probably brown." That again surprised me. No ones favourite colour was brown. Most people liked blue or pink, but not brown. I snorted. "Brown?"

"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – it's all covered up with squashy green stuff here."

Her little tirade fascinated me. I had never thought of anything that way, before she came at least. "You're right." I agreed. "Brown is warm." I reached over promptly but carefully to sweep her hair back behind he shoulder. I didn't like it when I couldn't see her deep eyes. They were the only way to read her expressions. I pulled into a parking space when we got to school and turned to her again. "What music is in you CD player right now?" I asked her still curious about her music collection. When she told me the band name I smiled surprised and amused. I opened my CD compartment and fished out the CD she mentioned.

"Debussy to this?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She examined the CD keeping her eyes down. I continued like that for the rest of the day, always coming up with new questions to ask her. It was so fascinating to listen to her. I wanted to know everything about her but we never seemed to have enough time for me to find out everything. Sometimes my questions made her blush, or rather her answers to them did. That sparked the curiosity in me and I wouldn't let down until she told me the reason for her flushing. Such as the time I asked for her favourite gemstone and she had told me topaz blushing bright scarlet.

"It's the colour of your eyes today." She explained. " I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."

The warmth that spread through my chest was indescribable, my eyes unfocused and all of a sudden I felt dizzy. I guess Bella had just unintentionally dazzled me. Before she could notice I fired away with more questions. I'd never had to get to know anyone this way; it was frustrating but amazingly amusing as well. In Biology I slid my chair slightly further away to avoid the strange electrical pulse, to no avail. As soon as the lights were out the craving to touch her returned. I wanted so much to fee her soft, warm skin under mine. But I knew that it would be wrong, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist, I would always want more. Bella put her chin on her arms on the table and stared straight ahead. It was easier not to have to look into her deep brown eyes, it made it a little easier to resist. We walked towards gym in silence, no inclination to say anything. And again like yesterday I touched her face, wordlessly, this time with the back of my hand, I stroked from her temple down to her jaw. I stopped myself before it would be impossible for me to leave, turned around and walked away, wishing more than anything that I was human, that I could pull her in around her waist and hold her tight to my body, feeling her warmth, welding our shapes together, fitting perfectly like a puzzle.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Will write more soon. Hopefully :) Thanks**


End file.
